


Unusual Courting Rituals

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Feelings Realization, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mermaids, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Loki is a frequent visitor to Tony’s workshop, though he rarely buys a thing. In fact, it seems that the prince’s only reason for visiting is to irritate Tony in every way possible, from critiquing his work to insulting Tony’s tail. But after a small misunderstanding, Tony starts to see Loki’s actions in a new light.





	Unusual Courting Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> I wasn't actually going to write anything for Mermay (I _did_ argue that I have that selkie thing, but apparently that doesn't count) but then STARS threw this plot out and it was too cute to resist. So now I have two mermaid fics, I guess. (Though this was the first one I wrote.) Enjoy!

When Tony heard the all too familiar swish of that annoyingly dark-hued tail, it made his skin tingle with anticipation. It wasn’t that he was excited to greet Loki– oh no, the flattery of having a prince visit his workshop had long since faded. He was ready for an _argument_ , for the insults, for the constant bickering that for some reason, the prince never appeared to tire of.

He would always come swimming into the cave like he owned the place, would perch upon the rock that sat just to the side of Tony’s workspace, and would proceed to question absolutely everything that Tony did.

It was more than frustrating, it was _irritating_ , and it wasn’t even like Tony could ask him to leave because Loki was the _prince_.

In the beginning, Tony had almost been glad for it, because the prince was actually rather good for business. Customers appeared to assume that Loki was there for Tony’s wares, because Tony had somehow become known as one of the royal suppliers, which had drawn in more people than he could have hoped. Even Prince Thor and his friends had visited on occasion, asking for new weapons or trinkets to appease their newest flings, and they claimed that they had done so on Loki’s recommendation. Tony assumed that meant they’d heard Loki mutter about him in irritation or making some kind of snarky comment which had been enough to pique their interest, or that they, like the rest of the merfolk, had been curious as to why Loki spent so much of his time in a forge.

Honestly, _Tony_ was curious about it, as well. Sure, Loki _did_ buy something on occasion – that was how their, ah, _acquaintanceship_ had started, after all – and he even placed orders every now and then. But that was not all the time, and most days, Loki simply sat and talked and then left without having bought a thing, as if he had only come for Tony’s company– or rather, for whatever enjoyment he found in being a constant pain in the behind.

Most of the time, the things that Loki said were almost constructive. He would comment on how the shape of a blade was not optimal – even when it had been specifically _commissioned_ that way, so it wasn’t like Tony got a say in the matter – or when he thought that something could be made better with magic or with less (or sometimes more) decoration. He would mutter under his breath about some of the more ridiculous commissions in a way that would have made Tony laugh had it been anyone other than _Loki_ saying it.

But sometimes… the things that he said held a little more sting. Tony could remember quite clearly how Loki had insulted Tony’s tail, most likely because he had done so on more than just the one occasion. He had not said anything in a while, not since the day that Tony had lost his cool and snapped back– because he _knew_ his tail was remarkably impractical, but that did not mean that Loki had to mock him for it.

But Loki still stared at his tail sometimes, a frown creasing his brow– and Tony knew it was from disdain.

Tony’s tail was a bright, flashy red, with golden fins that drew attention wherever he swum. Some attention, such as that given by pretty mermaids was enjoyable, but some was… less so. Prince Loki was not incorrect when he said that it made him more noticeable to sharks, but that did not mean that he had to state it aloud. Tony _knew_ the danger his tail placed him in, he wasn’t _stupid_. He knew he was easily seen.

Loki’s tail, on the other hand, was beautiful. It was almost black but shone green whenever he was close enough to the surface to catch the light, and the fins were slightly brighter in shade. His scales always looked so smooth and shiny, and there was a time when Tony had ached to reach out to see how they felt—

But that time had passed. Now, whenever Tony saw Loki, all he could feel was irritation– irritation that only worsened one day when Pepper was visiting.

She didn’t normally come to the workshop, finding the heat from the geyser Tony used to work his metal too hot to bear. And besides, she had a job that she loved as well which took up her time. So normally, when they saw each other, it would be in the comfort of their homes or out with other friends. But she was commissioning him to make something, and even though Tony had offered to speak to her at home she had insisted upon coming in, stating that as a paying customer she deserved no more and no less than anyone else.

Pepper’s light blue tail seemed out of place in the workshop, but he smiled brightly when he saw her. Her request was going to be relatively simple to fulfil, but for Pepper, Tony wanted to make sure that every detail was perfect. So he asked that she watch as he made his initial design, and she floated over his shoulder as he sketched out the shape and a few ideas for decoration.

There was one moment as Pepper was making a suggestion, leaning over Tony to trace her finger over a shape on the design when he thought he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, a dark flash of scales among the kelp outside Tony’s cave. It was more than likely a play of light, though, a result of the shadows and the water.

Tony didn’t think much else of it, and finished the work with Pepper, letting her know that it would be ready the next day.

“So soon?” She almost sounded worried. He supposed she knew almost better than anyone just how little he slept when he was caught up in a project.

“Pep, I know what this is for,” he said, raising his brows with a smirk. “And I know what’s coming up in the next few days. I’m not going to be the reason why you don’t get to take the person you want to the Prince’s dance.”

Pepper stopped complaining then, grinning brightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She still offered to pay extra, and Tony agreed, knowing that she would never leave him alone otherwise– but having anticipated that she would do something along those lines, he had undercharged her in the first place, so the cost only evened out.

He worked on her commission for the rest of the day, and he was focused enough that he almost didn’t notice that Loki did not appear. It was only when he finished the piece and he half turned his head in preparation for the unsolicited critique that he realised the workshop was strangely silent, and Loki’s favourite rock to perch upon sat empty.

He had grown so _used_ to Loki’s presence that not having him there felt not only strange, but… almost as if the workshop were a little emptier.

It made Tony a bit worried, and he almost held his breath as he headed down to the workshop the next day. He added the final touches to Pepper’s commission and was just starting on the next piece of work on his list when he heard the familiar sound of water giving way to Loki’s fins. Tony looked up, not entirely surprised to find that he was smiling– but that smile dissipated the moment he saw the frown that creased Loki’s brow. It was almost pained, and Loki’s shoulders seemed far more tense than they ever had.

“Are you all right?” Tony asked him.

“Of course I am,” Loki replied, his tone almost snappish. “I’m always all right—”

“You know, I don’t think that’s true,” Tony said. “I mean, it’s not really true for anyone, is it? If anyone was all right all the time, it would mean that they couldn’t feel anything– and if they couldn’t feel anything, then that would mean that they’re—”

“I merely had a bad day yesterday,” Loki cut in. “I had hoped that some companionship would raise my mood—”

“Then I don’t know why you’ve come here,” Tony muttered. “It’s not like anything I do is ever going to make you feel better.”

Something odd flickered through Loki’s eyes then, something harsh and broken and vulnerable, something that didn’t make sense. But Tony glanced back down, trying not to care, focusing his hands back on what he was doing. He heard Loki settle on his rock, and Tony did his absolute best to ignore him.

Loki was rather quiet for the first half hour or so, and Tony found himself almost glad for it. He was still a little concerned, but it gave him the chance to reorder his thoughts, to remind himself that Loki was the irritating, mercurial prince who lived to make Tony’s life just a little more difficult.

Then Loki spoke up, snapping about how daft Tony must be, going so close to the geyser without adequate protection. And yes, okay, so Tony _had_ forgotten to put on his heavy protective gloves, but the way that Loki said it almost made Tony want to continue as he was just to spite him.

 _Almost_.

After that, things very nearly went back to normal, but Loki still seemed to be more on edge than usual. His quips were more targeted, sharper, designed to lash out but not to spark an argument like Loki normally enjoyed. It just seemed a little _off_ , and there didn’t appear to be any obvious reason for it.

Something must have happened, something that Tony didn’t know about.

He was glad when Pepper arrived, more for the distraction than anything else, so that he could focus his thoughts on something other than his worry for Loki.

“Tony?” she asked, almost sounding out of breath, her eyes alight with excitement.

“Hey, Pep,” Tony replied, flashing her a grin and immediately putting down the tool he had been working with. “Come over here.”

He flicked his tail and led the way to a bench at the other side of the room, where he had stored her commission. He had placed it in a box made of a clam shell no bigger than his palm, and as he held it out to her and opened it at the hinge, her eyes widened in delight.

“Oh, Tony,” she whispered, her fingers tracing the shape of the pendant. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know,” Tony told her. He glanced up at her with a grin. “Would you expect any less from me?”

“Of course not,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes. “Everyone knows that the great Tony Stark only ever makes the best.”

“You know, I’m not sure I like your tone, Pep. That hurts. All my hard work, and you just—”

“Tony,” she said again, her laugh evident in her voice. “I love it.”

Tony’s smile softened. “I’m glad.”

“Personally, I think that it is the wrong colour,” Loki snapped, his voice brimming with more venom than Tony had heard him use in… well, _ever_ really. “A blue colour would have suited you far better. The red was a terrible choice. It will make your hair look pale.”

“Oh!” Pepper exclaimed, her eyes wide– then she bowed her head. “Prince Loki. I did not see you there Your Highness, I apologise.”

Tony probably should have kept his mouth shut, or at least introduced them in a manner that was polite and respectful of Loki’s standing. But in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to do either, because yeah– he knew that Loki was a fucking asshole, but Tony had seen him act polite and follow propriety even when he found the person speaking to him to be more than irritating. To speak to Pepper that way when Pep had done nothing wrong was way out of line, and it wasn’t something that Tony could simply stand by and watch.

“I didn’t know you were such a wealth of knowledge on fashion, _my Prince_ ,” Tony snapped, pressing the clam and the necklace into Pepper’s palm before turning to face Loki, his hands clenching to fists at his sides. “Who are you to say what’s best? You don’t even know what that’s _for_.”

“Oh, I know what it’s for,” Loki muttered, though the anger in his words seemed to be geared in a different direction, toward something that Tony hadn’t caught on to yet. Regardless, Tony’s own upset had reached the point where he wasn’t going to spare time _thinking_ on the motive behind Loki’s words– for the words themselves were more than enough.

“Then what is it?” Tony asked harshly.

“I know a courting gift when I see one.”

“Then you should know that the colour—”

“I noticed that the red matches your tail perfectly, Tony, I am not an idiot,” Loki hissed, his fins flaring now with his anger.

“I know you’re not,” Tony replied, his own gold fins flashing dangerously. “So you should know better than to just barge in here and—”

“And what?” Loki asked. “I gave you advice that your lady friend would clearly benefit from. Only a fool would not listen to such.”

“Do not call Pepper a fool—”

“I shall call her what I like,” Loki hissed.

Tony was breathing heavily, and they were staring at each other with the utmost contempt. There was something crackling between them that only heightened every emotion, that only made Tony want to hiss and spit all the more, and he could not draw his eyes from Loki’s emerald gaze.

“I’ll just, go,” Pepper said. She shot a wounded look to Tony which seemed more pointed than hurt, and then she swam out of the cave as if she could not stand to be inside it for another moment.

“Good riddance,” Loki muttered– but before he could say anything else or even take a breath, Tony swam directly at him, pulling up to a halt close enough that his wake pushed Loki’s hair back through the water.

“ _Enough_ ,” Tony snapped.

Loki blinked, almost looking like he was surprised.

“I don’t care that you’re always a jerk to me, I can take it,” Tony snapped. “But to her as well? _Why?_ What has she ever done to you?”

“It isn’t what she has done to _me_ ,” Loki started– but Tony cut him off before he could say anything else, because whatever excuse Loki had? Tony didn’t want to hear it.

“Pepper’s my friend,” Tony snarled. “One of my best. Just because you’re an asshole or you’re having a bad day doesn’t mean that you can take out whatever the fuck is going on with you on _her_. If you think that you can come in here and insult the people I care about then I don’t care who you are, but you’re going to be thrown out on your fucking ass.”

Tony was breathing heavily, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was half aware that he had just yelled at a _prince_ , that Loki would probably be well within his rights to arrest him for this.

But Loki… didn’t look like he was _angry_.

There was something hidden in his gaze that Tony didn’t really understand, a pained sheen that almost made it look like Loki was hurting, or like… like he wanted something that he didn’t think he was ever going to be able to get.

They were floating mere inches from each other, so close together that their fins brushed even as Tony realised just how small the space between them had become. Loki’s eyes were darting over Tony’s face– hesitant, tentative. Then he raised his hand, Loki’s fingers curled through Tony’s hair, and then—

Tony gasped as their lips pressed together, as Loki leaned in to _kiss_ him. It was only short, not lasting long at all– just a touch of pressure before Loki caught Tony’s lower lip between both of his, and it pulled slightly as Loki moved away.

Tony’s eyes opened – when had he closed them? – and he stared at Loki in complete and utter shock. There had never been anything, never any indication that _this_ was what had been going on inside Loki’s head. And since when? For how _long?_

Loki’s green eyes, so much brighter than any of his scales were wide and shining with horror. Then, before Tony could say a single thing, he tore away from Tony with slash of his tail so sharp Tony felt the sting of cold water crashing against his fins– and then Loki was gone. By the time Tony made it to the entrance of the cave, that dark tail had vanished amongst the kelp, leaving Tony alone and completely unsure of what he was feeling.

—~–~—

Loki did not show up the next day, nor the day after that.

Really, Tony should have been glad for it. A few days’ peace from the constant slew of insults? Why _wouldn’t_ he be glad?

But rather than revelling in the silence, Tony found himself staring wistfully at Loki’s rock during all times of the day, waiting to hear the swish of that dark tail through the water, aching for the sound of Loki’s voice, even if he only heard it delivering sharp quips.

He couldn’t forget the way that Loki’s lips felt against his own, that press of cool skin that somehow warmed him all the way through. He could close his eyes and _feel_ it, every sensation, every taste and touch and tremble pressed deep into his memory in a way that he knew would never leave him.

But it was _Loki_ , and Tony knew that he was being ridiculous. To even entertain the notion that it could have held meaning, or even that it was something Loki would want to do again was beyond ludicrous. It was stupid, it was…

Well.

In the silence, Tony couldn’t help but think back along every conversation that they’d had, every time that Loki had sought Tony’s attention. Tony had always taken Loki’s words as insults, but what if they were something else? What if the critique really was meant as helpful suggestions, such as when Loki had warned Tony about his lack of gloves? The more Tony considered it, the more moments he could remember actually seeing the wisdom in Loki’s advice, and even instances where Tony had learned from Loki’s skill with magic and his recommendations of where to place a rune on a blade.

What if… what if Loki really had been wanting something he thought was beyond his reach and had made his tone harsh in an attempt to hide the way he felt?

Perhaps it was just the kiss staining his memory with a rosy tint, but when Tony looked back, Loki’s gaze on his tail was no longer disdainful. It was _longing_.

It was almost like things were slotting into place, like everything that had happened since Loki had first swum into Tony’s cave looking for a smith who could make a ceremonial looking dagger which was also practical was suddenly starting to make a little more sense.

Perhaps Prince Thor and his friends truly _had_ received a recommendation. Perhaps Loki had noticed the business he brought Tony, perhaps he returned out of some measure of kindness and had suggested his brother do the same. Or perhaps Loki returned because he actually _liked_ being there– and not because he liked the bickering, but because he liked Tony himself.

The thoughts would not leave Tony’s head, no matter how hard he tired. And when the third mer that morning came into his cave requesting a last-minute courting gift, Tony suddenly realised what it was that he had to do.

Prince Thor was holding a dance that very night at the palace in celebration of his birthday. As a smith, Tony was hardly the kind that was expected to go. But the Prince’s parties were always open to anyone, and if he wished to join in the festivities, Tony knew that he would never be turned away.

But to an event such as the elder Prince’s birthday, Loki _would_ be expected to attend. After all, even though he was behind his brother in line for the throne, Tony knew that Loki’s duties were extensive. He had heard Loki gripe and complain about it often enough– which had been another source of confusion as to _why_ Loki spent so much time with Tony when he had so much else to do. Now, however, Tony supposed he had managed to find that answer.

And with that in mind, every remaining doubt that Tony had about the idea fled his mind. He closed up his workshop, and he headed home to freshen up quickly before rushing to the palace as swiftly as he could swim.

As predicted, he did not meet any difficulty from the guards at the door, and he passed through to the dance without a single speck of trouble. The palace hall was large, but with so many merfolk inside it almost felt compressed. There were so many different colours, so many flashing tails. Most were in more muted colours, like Pepper’s light blue, but there were a few that were as brilliant as Tony’s– a poisonous green, a flaring orange, a yellow so bright that it almost seemed to glow. But as eye-catching as they were, none of those were the colours that Tony so desperately sought. His gaze flicked over the whole room as he swam between the crowds, barely sparing anyone else a glance.

He paused for a moment as he neared the edge of the space cleared for dancing, a pit of longing digging into his stomach as he watched the way the couples moved, their tails curling together, their hands interlocked. He paused for perhaps longer than he should have, but he was caught on the image, on the wanting.

He saw Pepper, twirling gracefully through the water with her chosen partner, the pendant Tony had made gleaming bright at Natasha’s throat and complementing the colour of her scarlet fins perfectly. Tony was happy for Pepper, but even that couldn’t bring him to smile.

Then Tony's eye landed on a splash of green so dark it almost appeared black except for when the light caught it– and then, there he was. Loki was floating against the wall of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression arranged in a scowl. Anyone who tried to approach was met with a glare, and as such, Loki had been left alone.

Despite the frantic way he had searched, Tony found himself pausing once more. He couldn’t be _sure_ that his thoughts were correct, that he wasn’t just being hopeful, that he wasn’t misinterpreting Loki’s actions. But when he considered turning back around, he knew that he would never be able to convince himself to leave.

Because the risk might be high, but the chance that he was right was far more than slim– something he only became more certain of when he noticed the not-quite-ceremonial dagger Loki was wearing on his hip. And if he _was_ right, then there was something amazing right there in his grasp, and he really would be a fool if he let that chance slip by.

So, Tony drew in a deep breath, steadied himself as best he could, and approached.

“Loki,” he said.

Loki’s head snapped up, and it was clear that there was something harsh about to spill from his sharp tongue– but then he saw that it was Tony, and his eyes widened slightly.

Tony smiled with as little evidence of his nervousness as he could, and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Loki stared at Tony’s hand for a moment like he couldn’t believe that it was there, or perhaps like he thought he was dreaming. “Why?” Loki asked, his voice pained and disbelieving, his gaze not quite meeting Tony’s. “Why would you dance with _me?_ After all I have done?” He swallowed hard, his arms unfolding and his hands clenching into fists by his sides. “Are you acting out of pity? Or do you merely wish to mock me, as I have mocked you?”

Tony felt something sharp flash through him at that, but it was short-lived. It was clear that Loki lamented what he had done– there was a definite slump to Loki’s shoulders, his gaze pained and his lips twisted into a grimace of regret. It was clear that Loki thought that in his attempts to – to what? To distance himself? To create some kind of excuse to be in Tony’s company? – either way, it was clear that Loki thought his own actions had ruined any chance of anything happening between them.

And that was simply incorrect. Because yeah, Loki had never been particularly _pleasant_ , but by teasing out the pain that was hidden behind every word, every act… well. It didn’t make any sense to push Loki away right when he was able to see the mistake in what he had done, and right when Tony had realised exactly what Loki’s actions _meant_.

So Tony reached out to take Loki’s hand, smoothing out the tension with a touch that was tentative and soft, but which left no room for doubt. Thankfully, Loki did not pull away, though his eyes remained on their hands even as Tony began to speak.

"You never mocked me, Loki,” he said softly. “Or at least, that wasn't what you meant, was it? You were doing something else all this time and I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't," Loki muttered, and Tony feared that he was following a line of thought that was self-depreciating. But he turned Tony’s hand over in his own, his thumb stroking over the back, and Tony curled their fingers together more tightly in a gesture of reassurance.

"But now I do," Tony said, his voice gentle. "And every day that you were gone, I realised that nothing felt the same without you there. I realised that I _missed_ you Loki, so I came to find you."

At that, Loki finally looked up to meet Tony’s gaze, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

“So, what do you say?” Tony asked, somehow feeling more nervous now than he had at the start. “Will you dance with me?”

There was a moment where Tony thought that Loki was going to say no, that he would be left standing there with empty arms and an even emptier heart, that he would never have that chance to see the potential between them bloom into something else entirely.

But then Loki gave a small nod, and Tony was awash with relief. He kept their hands entwined as he led Loki amongst the other couples that were twirling gracefully through the water. But then, rather than just clasping both hands and following the movements of the others, Tony tucked himself into Loki and curled their tails together in a style of dance that was not uncommon, but was known to be one of great affection.

Tony felt Loki draw in a sharp breath, as if this was something entirely different to what he had expected, as if he still thought that Tony was trying to mock him. But then Loki finally relaxed, his arms wrapping around Tony to hold him close as they danced through the room, moving more slowly but no less gracefully than anyone else.

In all his life, Tony didn’t think that he had ever felt so utterly peaceful. It was his first time being held by a prince, his first time being held by _Loki_ , and his heart should have been beating much too fast. But once the irritation had soothed away he realised that he felt more comfortable with Loki than he ever had with anyone else.

Even though everyone was watching, even though Loki was the prince and Tony knew he had no right, it felt like the most natural thing in the world to tilt up his chin and catch Loki’s lips in a kiss. Loki pulled him closer, returning the kiss with a soft whimper. And when the kiss ended, Loki’s lips were painted with a smile so soft it made him look almost like a different person, his eyes lighter and dancing with delight. It was the kind of smile that let Tony know that Loki finally understood that he wasn’t going to be rejected, and that he didn’t need to keep defending his heart with sharp barbs and prickly wire. It let Tony return that smile tenfold, and he leaned in a little close toward his newfound partner, letting their dance slow just a little more, uncaring that they had lost the rhythm of the music. All they needed was each other.

“You truly want this,” Loki whispered, his voice almost reverent as he stroked Tony’s cheek. “You want _me_.”

Maybe they still needed to talk about some things– like the way that Loki had acted toward Pepper, and the fact that they had spent so long at odds. But for now, in Loki’s arms, Tony knew that there was no place he would rather be.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Yeah, I do.”

And as he leaned up so that he could draw Loki into another kiss, he knew that he would not come to regret his choice.


End file.
